


Dream sl

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Robert Sugden Week 2020 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post Prison, Robert Sugden Week 2020, Sort Of, dream storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Oi, if you changed your mind…” – told him Cain, momentarily shaking him from the state he was in – “…I can get you out of here.” – he said and Aaron only nodded. He didn’t know what “out of here” meant but it had to be better than staying there. – “Just put your seatbelt on.” – he heard Cain and then he realized he was in a car. He was in a car at the edge of a quarry.“What the…”“You wanted a way out didn’t ya?” – his uncle asked.“You can’t be ser…”“Dead serious.” – he told him with a straight face. – “No pun intended.”
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robert Sugden Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883821
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	Dream sl

Day1 - Dream storyline

“Hmm that’s nice, don’t stop.” – mumbled Aaron as he slowly blinked himself awake. It was early, way too early not to sleep especially when there were kids in the house occupying every waking moment, but the gentle tugs he felt in his hair… it was way too nice to let go of.

“Sorry to wake you.” – he heard a low whisper from behind him, and he had to smile. If there was one thing that could put a smile on his face it was his husband’s crispy morning voice whispering quietly.

“I forgive you…” - he started with a smug smile on his face, one that Robert definitely couldn’t see – “If you just…“ - said Aaron grabbing Robert’s hand before he guided it down his pants. Without any shame, releasing a barely audible moan as his husband’s fingers touched his skin. He felt Robert’s other hand tangling in his hair pulling his head back so he could kiss into his neck.

“It’s one of those mornings then.” – smiled Robert making sure to twist his wrist just to hear another moan from Aaron’s lips.

“You’re gonna be off to make business deals for 3 whole days, it’s the least you could do before you leave me here with the kids.” – said Aaron before his breath hitched as Robert quickened his pace.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit unfair?” – whispered Robert pulling Aaron closer making it obvious what he was talking about. – “I’m gonna be without you for 3 days, at least you have the kids to keep you occupied… I won’t even have that.”

“Just…. fuck…” – cursed Aaron gripping the sheets with his fist when he realised Robert slowly started torturing him. – “Just don’t stop. You’ll have your reward…”

“Is that a promise?” – asked Robert.

“Yeah.” – moaned Aaron. That was all the confirmation Robert needed. Not that he would’ve left his husband in a state like that. It was fun to watch him squirm though.

* * *

It was on day2 when things started to get…weird. Robert went off to the business conference, and Aaron stayed at home with the kids. They were fine, although the lack of fresh air clearly turned their children into little monsters. That’s why he decided to take them for a long walk. Maybe they could even stop at the playground. Literally anywhere that wasn’t between the 4 walls. So that’s what they did. He got the kids ready and they left the Mill.

The streets were unusually quiet. Not a lot of people out there despite the summer heat. Why did Robert have to leave him alone in the middle of the hottest week? When they could’ve gone to Hotten Pool, or even further with the kids. He sighed thinking about all the possibilities, and only hoped the weather would stay at least warm enough to organize an outdoor event, one the kids would enjoy as well.

“Hiya Luv, what are ya doing here?” – asked Chas suddenly and Aaron realized he was in front of the pub. He had this unsettling feeling but he couldn’t place it, so he just shrugged himself trying not to think to about it. His mother just finished collecting the empty glasses when she noticed Aaron standing there.

“Erm… I thought we could all do with a bit of fresh air.” – he said shielding his eyes from the sun. He knew he should’ve grabbed his sunglasses. He felt a bit dizzy but he blamed it on the weather.

“We? Who’s we?” – asked Chas and Aaron looked around in panic. The kids weren’t there.

“Wha…. where are they?”

“Who?”

“The kids!”

“Kids?” – asked back Chas and Aaron started to feel like he was a part of a really bad joke.

“My kids! Your grandkids. Seb and the twins! Where are they? We left the Mill together just like a minute ago.” – he said close to tears. How could his mother forget that? You don’t forget family!

“Aaron slow down I don’t understand.” – said Chas looking concerned.

“Oh my god. I need to call Robert….” – he said to himself. – “Where’s my phone?”

“Robert?” – laughed Chas – “Why would you wanna call Robert? You’re dating Alex now.” – she said like Aaron was insane.

“Are you mad?” – he asked his mother. She clearly lost it. Alex? The doctor? Aaron didn’t even remember what he looked like… what on earth his mother was talking about?

“No luv, but it looks like you are. Wait a second I’m gonna call him for ya. He’s waiting for you inside.”– she said and a minute later Aaron was in the pub… but it was decorated with a ridiculous amount of wedding prep.

“What the….”

“D’ya like it?” – asked Liv grinning stepping next to him out of the blue.

“Wha… Liv what is this?”

“I wanted it to look romantic.”

“Where’s Robert?” – asked Aaron in a demanding tone. He heard a door being shut behind him but before he could turn around to check it out he heard his sister’s voice again.

“Where he belongs.” – shrugged Liv walking away. Before Aaron could respond he saw his mother again walking towards him… with a suit in her hands.

“What’s this?” – he asked not understanding any of this. – “Where are the kids?”

“Everybody’s outside luv, waiting for you to put this on.” – she smiled.

“Why would I…. where is Robert? Is this some kind of joke?” – he asked. He vaguely heard his name being called, but he couldn’t focus, because what Chas said next gave him a heart attack.

“Aaron, Robert is in prison. Has been for years. You think we would throw a surprise wedding for you and Robert?” – she laughed. – “Of course not.” – she smiled stroking his cheek.

Aaron wanted to scream… he wanted to but he couldn’t. He blinked a few times, wishing it was only a dream, but nothing’s happened. – “It cannot be real.” – he said over and over again. This had to be some sort of nightmare surely. He just needed to wake up.

“Oi, if you changed your mind…” – told him Cain, momentarily shaking him from the state he was in – “…I can get you out of here.” – he said and Aaron only nodded. He didn’t know what _“out of here”_ meant but it had to be better than staying there. – “Just put your seatbelt on.” – he heard Cain and then he realized he was in a car. He was in a car at the edge of a quarry.

“What the…”

“You wanted a way out didn’t ya?” – his uncle asked.

“You can’t be ser…”

“Dead serious.” – he told him with a straight face. – “No pun intended.”

“You mean… I have to…” - he said nodding to the emptiness underneath them.

“Or you could get married to Dr. Hair.” – said Cain with disgust. At least not everybody in his family was a fan of that moron. 

“This is insane.” – he laughed while a teardrop rolled down his cheek.

“You wanna see Robert again don’t ya?”

“Yeah. So I should kill myself? Easy.” – he snorted.

“You said it yourself. This isn’t real. Don’t you trust yourself?”

“No?” – he said still unsure of what he was supposed to do.

“But you would trust Sugden?” – asked Cain.

“Of course I would. But he’s not here is he?” – said Aaron unable to calm down.

“Are you sure?” – asked Cain before Aaron’s vision became blurry just to finally see the face he was so desperately looking for. His husband’s.

“Robert?” – he asked with a half-smile on his face.

“Wake up Aaron.” – he heard Robert’s voice. The car disappeared, it was only him and Robert at the edge of that quarry now. – “Come on, wake up.” – he told him while he took a few steps backwards.

“No, Robert come back, you’re gonna fall.”

“No, you need to wake up.” – said Robert again, but instead of walking towards Aaron, he took another step away from him. The ground started shaking and just as Robert started to fall, Aaron woke up with heavy breathing, sitting up in bed, still in shock. It was hard to tell the difference between dream and reality. Everything felt so… real. And he hated it. He didn’t even realize he was crying, he only noticed when he couldn’t see clear anymore.

As his vision became clear again he looked around the room. His bedroom. He was alone. Of course, he was. Robert wasn’t there. He was in prison. For years now. They got divorced. And his family still didn’t understand why he was incapable of moving on. He felt the tears coming before he let out a sob.

“Daddy.” – said a tiny voice. Aaron quickly picked up his head and it took him a while to understand what was happening. – “Why are you crying?” – asked the boy climbing on the bed, sitting in front of Aaron, looking at him with a pout on his face.

“Seb?” – said Aaron but it was more like a question. He reached out to touch him, he didn’t trust himself. It was like he couldn’t quite believe he was there.

“Alright, breakfast is re…” - came a voice from the hallway, before Aaron could see Robert’s face. As soon as he took a glance at Aaron, Robert knew what happened. He acted quickly, while Aaron was still …confused. –“ Seb, why don’t you go down and start on your toast.”

“But daddy…” - he said pointing at Aaron.

“Your daddy is just a bit emotional this morning. Go on, we’ll be down in a minute.” – he smiled.

“But is he okay?” – asked Seb, and Aaron was truly touched from the little boys’ words.

“I’m okay.” – he sniffed trying to give Seb a smile. It worked and a moment later he was alone with Robert.

“Another nightmare?” – he asked.

“I… I’m not sure… it started so well… but then it got weird… but it was I don’t know… so real?” – he said and Robert noticed how his breath wasn’t still evened. – “You’re really…”

“I’m here.” – he said, knowing that it was what Aaron needed to hear the most. – “And I’m not going anywhere.” – he told him and Aaron’s mind slowly started to clear up. He knew that he was alone, but then news on Robert’s early release reached him, and then not even 6 months ago his husband stood right at his doorstep, and he let him in. It took them another month to get Seb back, but after that Aaron felt like he could breathe again. Only the nightmares dragged him back to those days he’d rather forget.

“I know.” – sighed Aaron. – “I’m just not sure my brain does too.”

“It’s only been 5 months. I know that can’t make it up for the 3 years we’ve…I wasted but… I’m trying.” - he said stroking Aaron’s back.

“I know. I know you do. I just wish…. that it would stop.” – he said referring to the nightmares. They were quite frequent in their lives.

“It’s Thursday, and as far as I know it was the first this week, right?” – he asked. Aaron nodded. – “That’s good. Well… not _“good”_ good, but… progress.”

“I hate it.”

“You need to book another appointment with your counsellor.”

“You’re the one who’s been to prison for years and it’s still me that needs counselling.” – he laughed.

“Aaron, we’re different… we react differently to things. And you know what your counsellor would say?”

“That I should go talk to my mum.” – he sighed. – “That I should give her _yet_ another chance.”- he refused to speak to Chas after the drama she’s made when Robert returned. She was trying hard ever since to gain her son’s trust again.

“She was in your nightmare, right?”

“I don’t really wanna talk about it.” – said Aaron biting his lip.

“Okay.” – nodded Robert kissing his cheek. – “What do you wanna do? What would make you feel better?”

“I know we told Seb that we’re gonna be down in a few but… can we just stay here for a few more minutes? Just you and me?” – he asked not even looking at Robert.

“Of course we can.” – he whispered pulling Aaron to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> right I clearly had a different thought in my head when I've read the theme for day1 but I hope you're gonna like it, or at least won't think it sucks.


End file.
